The Love of My Aibou
by Little Mystery
Summary: Yaoi! Yami/Yugi Don't like, don't read! After a harsh break up with Anzu, Yugi goes to Yami for comfort. Cutesy romance! ^o^ *Last Chapter up!*
1. Walking through Sorrow

Mystery: WAHHHHH!! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice!! Yaoi!! Some characters might be ooc so be warned. If you like Tea then don't read this cause I hate Tea/Anzu so there might be major Tea/Anzu bashing, muhahahahahahaha.  
  
Yami Mystery: I will hunt down who flames my aibou. *glares at readers*  
  
Mystery: -_-U Ehehehe, don't mind her. Well any ways enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Yami and Yugi!! (I wish I did, *pouts*) oh and any other characters I use from Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Summary: Yugi is upset over a very harsh break up from Anzu /Tea and runs to his Yami for comfort and he eventually realizes his love for his darker half who already loves Yugi.  
  
Mystery: I know this plot is done countless times but I like it. And I am sorry if someone feels I have copied this idea but I have not.  
  
Y. Mystery: If anyone accuses my Aibou then *mumph**ack*  
  
Mystery: -_-U We know we know, *sigh* on with the story!!  
  
*Point of View change* flashbacks  
  
//Yami speaking to Yugi telepathically//  
  
/ vice versa /  
  
'thoughts'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ scene change  
  
(M: interruptions by me! Y.M: and me!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Love of My Aibou  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
Yugi was walking home from a party at Anzu's house, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently sobbed, and mixing with the rain that began to pour. 'How could she do that to me, and why didn't I listen to Yami?'  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Yugi bounced down the stair's full of energy and into the kitchen. "Hello Yami, hello Grandpa!" "Well you are looking much better today." laughed Yami at his Aibou's antics.  
  
A couple of day's ago Yugi had caught a nasty fever and was only just beginning to feel better.  
  
"Yes and now I am better enough to attend Anzu's party tonight! Yay!" giggled Yugi.  
  
For some reason Yugi didn't know Yami frowned. Anzu and Yugi had already been going out for a year already and he thought he was in love. Of course Yugi didn't know that his darker half was in love with him.  
  
Yami didn't know why but he had begun to dislike Anzu immensely. Not only because he was jealous but he had a feeling that she was fake and that she wasn't trustworthy. Yami didn't want just anyone to be with his light.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi called out to him. Grandpa knew how Yami felt (M: doesn't he always?) and told Yugi to just leave Yami to his own thoughts. Yugi shrugged and went to his room to start figuring out what he was going to wear for that night (Y.M: Wow, a little early isn't it? M: Shut it you! *Wham* Y.M: x_x)  
  
"Boy, won't Anzu be surprised! She thought I couldn't make it because I was sick!" Yugi started to tear open his drawers and closet searching for the right thing to wear. (M: Oops I'm making him sound like a girl. He's just really excited. ^_^U)  
  
Meanwhile Yami had come upstairs to find Yugi tearing things apart in his room. Yami smiled. 'He look's so adorable' Quickly and quietly he sat on Yugi's bed and started reading a book.  
  
A few hours later Yugi had chosen something to wear. "Yami, how's this?" Yami looked up from his book quite bored with him asking every five minutes. "It's great aibou just.." He started to answer automatically when he actually looked he gasped quietly.  
  
To put it simply, Yugi looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt that fit snugly to his small but well built form. A loose t-shirt/jacket made of a light material with a cool designed dragon on the back, and flames at the bottom of it. His pant's were loose, the same material as his over t-shirt and black. As well he had on big combat boots which were (you guessed it) black. He had his millenium puzzle hanging off of a black thread, and he had his tight buckle bracelet and choker. Yugi had grown taller over the years and was now only slightly shorter then Yami yet he was still shorter then all the kids his age and still looked cute and innocent. Some of Yugi's bangs hung in his eyes giving him a more mysterious and sexy look.  
  
Yami caught himself staring ".Great, perfect.umm. yea." He blushed. Yugi cocked his head to the side. 'I wonder what's wrong with Yami?' Aloud he asked. "Yami are you getting a fever to, your cheeks are all red?"  
  
"No aibou I'm just fine." Yami mumbled. Yugi went across the room and sat on the bed next to Yami. Yugi leaned closer so they were only inches apart and put a gentle hand on Yami's forehead sending chills down his spine. Yami looked into his aibou's eyes and grew warmer from their closeness.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
God he is so gorgeous, I want to claim a kiss from his lips. He looks so perfect with the light reflecting off his wide amethyst eyes. Hmmm I wonder what his lips would taste like.NO! I can't think like that! He has a girlfriend!!! DAMN IT!!!!!  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Aibou I'm fine!" Yami yelled and gently pushed Yugi away.  
  
/Your lying to me Yami something's wrong, please tell me/  
  
//Aibou do you love Anzu? // That was unexpected.  
  
/I'm not sure Yami, why? / Yami took a deep breath.  
  
//I don't think she is being honest with you and maybe you shouldn't go to the party tonight. I feel like something isn't right with her. //  
  
/Are you INSULTING my girlfriend?! /  
  
//No aibou I.. // Yami tried to explain but Yugi wouldn't hear it.  
  
/First you completely ignore me, then you seem like your hiding something, now you don't want me to see my girlfriend! How could you?! /  
  
Yugi was very upset with how Yami was acting, so he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room and out of the house before Yami got over the shock.  
  
"How could my hikari be mad at me, I was only trying to help." Unaware to Yami tears were falling from his eyes like clear crystals, then shattering on his jacket. Yami had never cried before, he then fell into a fitful sleep on Yugi's bed.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
No use crying over spilt milk. I don't know why Yami is acting like this. Maybe he loves Anzu and want's to be with her? Nah couldn't be. I'll apologize to him when I get back, maybe he will say sorry to. But first I need to go to Anzu's party!  
  
She doesn't live far from me so I was there in no time. All my other friends were already there, Joey with Mai, Tristen with Serenity, and Ryou with Yami Bakura.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Hey Yug! You feeling better?" Joey yelled so that everyone heard.  
  
"Fine Joey! I just need to talk to Anzu, where is she?" Yugi wanted to see her so much because he hadn't seen her in awhile.  
  
"Oh she's up in her room." Everyone went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Yugi ran up the stairs hastily doing a check of his hair and clothes. As he got to her door he heard a soft moaning (M: O_O this isn't going to turn out good). He knocked quietly.  
  
"Um.. Who is it?" Anzu called.  
  
"It's me Yugi, can I come in?" he smiled. There was a loud thump and a couple curses. 'She really is surprised to see me!'  
  
He heard scuffling through the door, the banging of a closet door, and Anzu finally threw the door open. Yugi blushed she was wrapped up in a sheet and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Were you just sleeping?" Anzu blushed and nodded. "Uh yea, listen Yugi right now is not a good time." There was a bang on her closet door. "Whatcha got in there Anzu-chan?" Yugi went over to the closet before she could stop him and pulled the door open. Out tumbled a guy scantily clad in a pair of Anzu's shorts.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Yugi yelled (M: I rhyme ^_^U). "Yami was right about you, you're just a cheating son of a bitch!" (M: he's REALLY upset now!)  
  
"Yugi! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Anzu screamed. "To late for that maybe you should have told me that before you screwed the first guy you saw!" For the second time that day he ran out of the room and out the door. His friends didn't stop him because they were shocked that Anzu could do such a thing to Yugi. They had heard everything.  
  
Present (Y.M: about time. M: I know, I know)  
  
So now Yugi was walking slowly home in the rain, it soaking through his clothes causing him to go numb with cold. He walked in the shop and took off his jacket, glad that Grandpa was sleeping and he didn't have to answer a million questions. He climbed the stairs and went into his room ready to fall onto his bed. But someone was already on the bed. It was Yami he was sleeping with his back against the wall and it was obvious he had cried by the tear marks on his cheeks.  
  
'Yami was right, why did I hurt his feelings' Yugi was sad and lonely and didn't feel like changing. So he went to the bed and lay down beside Yami. He didn't want to wake Yami so he wrapped his arms silently around him and sobbed into his chest. But Yami woke up.  
  
//Aibou? // Yami was startled to find Yugi crying and holding onto Yami like he was going to lose him if he let go.  
  
/You were right Yami. she was cheating on me.I'm so sorry I should have known. / Yugi hugged Yami tighter.  
  
//It's ok hikari, shhhhh, it's ok // Yami gently rocked Yugi back and forth ignoring his wet clothes. The boy needed comfort and Yami had to comfort him, while resisting the sudden urge to kiss his little angel's tears away. He was also very angry. 'To think that anyone could do this to such an innocent and loving angel of light, it's inexcusable!' His anger faded quickly as Yugi snuggled against him. 'I'm in heaven' Yami smiled down at Yugi.  
  
/Thank you Yami /  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
I feel safe in his arms. This is different to how I felt with Anzu. I'm surprised with the sudden urge to kiss Yami. But he might be angry with me. I was going out with Anzu for a year and I thought I was in love. But I'm in my Yami's arms and I think I am really in love with him. I've fallen for my Yami. Harder then I thought.  
  
I don't feel well, I'm cold and numb even with Yami's warm body against mine. I'm slipping away from Yami. Then suddenly everything goes black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mystery: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY AIBOU? !  
  
Mystery: Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter, only if the readers want me to continue, and DON'T SWEAR IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! *WHAM*  
  
Yami: x_x  
  
Mystery: Don't worry I only knocked him out for a short time, actually I didn't even mean to knock him out. ^_^U  
  
Yami Mystery: Remember please don't flame my Aibou, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, she's unstable enough as it is. -_-U  
  
Mystery: PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter was to long and my fingers hurt, so the next chapter MIGHT be the final chapter.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Arriving At Death's Door

Mystery: People liked my story I'm so happy! *Sniff* ^_^  
  
Yami Mystery: Since my aibou is too happy to speak we would like to give a big thanks to  
  
Unbalanced, Elvenmage22, Lily22, Bronze Eagle, Jacquie-chan, Yugi Moto and Sailor Sun Forey, Dead in a cage, on antibiotics, Kopy-Kat13, ANIME/GAME ^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan, Dark blade, Nizuno Mikomi, Kitami, Desolate Messiah, Yami Dragoness, Silver Ankh, Hi, Yami-chan, Sincere Angel, Zheryta And everyone who e-mailed or who I missed!  
  
Mystery: You guys were all so nice! *Cries happily* Here's the next chapter and there will be another chapter after this one (only if you want). ^_^  
  
Yami Mystery: Remember, please don't flame or I'll.  
  
Mystery: OK! On with the story! -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: *whispers* Do I really have to say this? Y.M: Yes. M: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, do you really think I would anyway? I'M POOR! WAHHH! ;_;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Love of My Aibou  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
Yugi went limp in Yami's arms.  
  
//Aibou? // No answer.  
  
"AIBOU!" Yami shook Yugi gently then placed a hand to his forehead. He recoiled in shock. 'His forehead is burning hot, yet his face and hand's are cold as ice!' Suddenly Grandpa came in.  
  
"I heard you yell Yami! What's wrong with Yugi?" Grandpa looked down at Yugi full of concern.  
  
"He.he was fine but then he just suddenly blacked out! He's cold yet he has a fever, I don't understand what is wrong with him!" Yami panicked tears threatening to spill onto the young one's pale face.  
  
"Calm down Yami! I know you are confused and upset but first we must get Yugi to a hospital!" Grandpa ran to the phone and dialed for an ambulance.  
  
Meanwhile in Yugi's room Yami was near crying. He was also angry with himself because he couldn't do anything to help his precious light.  
  
//Aibou. please wake up. Please open your eyes so I can see them full of life, happiness, and light. Please // Yami touched Yugi's face gingerly and began to caress it gently. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against Yugi's ice cold lips. A single tear fell onto Yugi's face.  
  
Inside Yugi's soul room, Yugi gently stirred in his bed. /Yami. / was all he said before he fell into a deep cold, and numbing sleep.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
The thing Grandpa called an ambulance soon came to Yugi's house. Damn those paramedics! They tried to take Yugi away from me! After I reasoned with them they allowed me to carry Yugi to the ambulance. I quickly yet gently picked my Aibou up. He was so small in my arms. I smiled in spite of the situation. I wanted to hold him, and it would be like those mortal fairy tales. The man wakes his love with a kiss and they live happily ever after. Yugi explained fairy tales to me. It was kind of funny he was in high school yet he acts like a child. I snapped out of my daydream and climbed into the ambulance, praying that the gods would have mercy on his innocent and caring soul. (M: awwwwwwwwww! Y.M: -_-U)  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
The doctor's rushed Yugi away before Yami could protest. Right at the moment the mighty former pharaoh was wearing a trail in the floor pacing back and forth. "Yami sit down your making me dizzy." Grandpa groaned it was obvious he was worried about Yugi to but he tried to stay calm nonetheless.  
  
Suddenly Yugi's doctor rushed out. "You must be his family, it's nice to." "Enough with the damn pleasantries healer! How is Yugi? Can we see him? Will he be alright?" Yami immediately advanced on the doctor. "Uh. They are very close." Grandpa said holding back Yami. "Yes well you may go see him however," he shot Yami a warning look. "He is still unconscious and try not to disturb him."  
  
Yami hurriedly ran past the doctor catching only a few words said between him and Grandpa. ".A severe case of pneumonia." (M: Good prediction Bronze Eagle.) Whatever that was Yami didn't know but it didn't sound good.  
  
He didn't need to ask directions, Yami could sense where his light was from a mile away. He quietly opened the door to Yugi's room. There he was lying there motionless, looking flawless to Yami. He knew that he had to speak with Yugi so he entered his soul room.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
There is defiantly something wrong. His soul room is covered in ice and he appears to be affected by this pneumonia physically and emotionally.  
  
/Ya.mi? / Yugi sniffled then let out a loud cough.  
  
//Aibou! You're awake! // I was so happy I went over and hugged Yugi tightly. Yet as quickly as I embraced him I let go. Yugi was freezing! It was like hugging a little icicle.  
  
/I'm scared Yami. I don't know what's going on. I can't get out of my soul room and everything is so cold. / He shivered and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
//Aibou. the healer said you have a severe case of pneumonia. What is that? // Despite the numbing cold I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his small waist.  
  
/Yami. pneumonia is like when you have a VERY bad cold. I. I could die from it. / He looked down sorrowfully.  
  
//No. // I felt like I had been kicked, hard, in my heart.  
  
/Yami it will be all right. / HOW COULD IT BE ALRIGHT? He might die and it will be ALL RIGHT? ! NO!  
  
//Aibou I hardly think so. // I bit my bottom lip nervously.  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
A sudden light engulfed both of them quicker then they could react.  
  
"WELCOME!" boomed a serious voice that seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. (M: O_o)  
  
A table far higher then Yami or Yugi came into view just so the tip of Yami's hair would reach the top. They were thin and five of them, to Yugi they resembled what judges would sit at. Behind these stands sat five people. At least Yami assumed they were people, they were submerged in shadow. Darkness was around them and nothing could be seen except the strange 'judges' and Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yami stood in front of Yugi protectively.  
  
"Step aside pharaoh!" Yami was suddenly smashed against an invisible wall and his feet and hands were chained.  
  
"We have to take the boy." A raspy voice hissed.  
  
"It is his time." A feminine voice said.  
  
"There is no reason to allow him to go back, the affliction has engulfed him. You have seen his soul room Yami. As well he has no will to fight." Another bellowed. It seemed he was the leader.  
  
"No! You can't take him! He is young! A mortal teenager, he still has the rest of his life to live! Aibou! Tell them! Fight back!" Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. They can't take his light, he won't allow it!  
  
"Yami, I can't. Why bother? I have no one to share the rest of my life with, why bother living it?" He said all this with no emotion. But his eyes where vivid with all the emotions he felt.  
  
"I can't allow you to give up! Please Yugi! I. I LOVE YOU!" Yami screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Yugi was shocked he knew Yami didn't mean it as just good friends.  
  
"You.you love.me?" Yugi was shocked, to put it mildly. He just stood there and couldn't believe the one he loved, loved him back.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
I love him. I realize it now. I never loved Anzu she was just a simple infatuation I didn't even like her that much. Everything about Yami I love. The way he shows his true emotions only to me making me feel special and all bubbly. The color of his eyes, like dark crimson pools that you can see into his soul with. The smell of chocolate, his smell, I love. Yami was who I would live for, the reason for me to live. I will fight.  
  
But the gods have other things in mind. They are draining what little strength I have, trying to send me to the afterlife! All I can do is stand here. I can't even speak.  
  
/Yami. I. / That was all I could do I have no more strength, all I can do is watch.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
Aibou. wasn't responding. He probably doesn't feel the same way. WAIT! He is trying to tell me something.  
  
/Yami. I. /  
  
That's all he said before his body went limp and lifeless. Except his eyes were full of emotion, watching what was going on. The gods were trying to send him to the afterlife! NO! He was obviously willing to fight they just weren't giving him a chance! Even if he loves me or not I must let him live.  
  
I struggled against the chains with all the strength I could gather.  
  
"Fool, those are magical made by gods themselves! A weak pharaoh like you can't break them" The leader spat.  
  
"Watch me." My third eye flashed on my forehead. I tore my arms away from the walls and crawled to Yugi. I used what little power I had left and gave it to Yugi. He was filled with strength and instantly began to cry.  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
"Yami you used up to much of your power." Yugi held Yami upright as the mighty pharaoh lay there bleeding from where he had ripped the chains off and from the strain.  
  
Yami laughed which caused him to wince. "If I saved you from death my life has been worth while and I'm happy to call you my light, and proud to be your darkness." Yami took a deep breath. "Even though you don't love me." He was silenced by a crying Yugi, who put a gentle finger to his lips.  
  
"I do love you Yami.with all of my heart and soul." He bent down a kissed Yami tenderly on the lips. Yami was overjoyed, yet to weak to respond much.  
  
"Thank-you my light, my love." Yugi let silent tears fall because he thought he would lose his Yami, therefore losing a piece of himself. He hugged Yami close.  
  
The judges smiled knowingly and kindly, as they began to chant. Light surrounded Yami and Yugi and went into them making them glow softly.  
  
"We had to prove the love you shared for each other was true, and everlasting. Even in the face of adversity you both called upon unimaginable strength from each other. And for that we give you our blessings and a fond farewell. For we will not see you at death's door for a long time. I hope you can forgive us for the trouble and pain we caused" The leader a kind and loving man smiled and sent Yugi and Yami back to there world, and back to each other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Mystery: *sniff*;_;  
  
Mystery: Are you crying?  
  
Yami Mystery: No! I just got a piece of dirt stuck in my eye! *Sniff*  
  
Mystery: Oooook. Anyway this chapter was nothing but sadness and pain (oh and little bits of fluff ^_^). But I promise that the next chapter will be nothing but Yami/Yugi fluff and happiness, and Anzu/Tea bashing! Muhahahahahaha. It will also be the last chapter.  
  
Yami Mystery: No flames please! Even if you think this chapter was not as good as you wanted it to be! My Aibou worked really hard.  
  
Mystery: Thank-you Yami Mystery! ^_^ Please read and review. If you like it and review I work quicker! Ja Ne! 


	3. Last Fight and Everlasting love

Mystery: The last and final chapter is here! And thank you to all the nice people who reviewed. ^_^  
  
Yami Mystery: We have a 'special' guest with us in the author's note! Anzu!  
  
Anzu: What am I doing here?  
  
Mystery: *glares* Let's get her!  
  
Everyone: ATTACK! *Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tristen grab what they can and chase after her*  
  
Anzu: EEK! *Runs for her life*  
  
Yami Mystery: While we hunt Anzu down please enjoy the last chapter! Remember please no flames! *Grabs her favorite sword* This should be good.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers I'm busy right now! *Grabs a bat and runs after Anzu*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Love of My Aibou. *Reader's POV*  
  
Yami's head snapped up. He had fallen asleep with his head on Yugi's hospital bed. 'The last place I went was in Yugi's soul room. How did I get here?' Yami sighed 'Maybe it was all a dream. Damn.' He watched over Yugi when suddenly the little one stirred.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked up at Yami and blinked cutely. "Aibou! You're ok!" He leapt onto the bed and hugged Yugi tightly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be ok Yami? You saved me and you said you loved me!" Yugi giggled and returned Yami's hug by wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Yami blushed a deep crimson. "I thought it was all a dream." He smiled giving Yugi the best smile he could make. Yugi got a pleasant feeling in his heart and he felt all. bubbly. (M: MAJOR FLUFFINESS ALERT!)  
  
Sighing he leaned on Yami and just sat there wishing he wouldn't have to let go of his precious Yami. He looked at Yami and leaned his face towards his, getting lost in his eyes. Yami felt the same as they both shared a heart-stopping kiss. Shivers went down Yugi's spine as Yami pulled him even closer. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck more and held onto the back of his head gently as he began to run his fingers through the back of Yami's hair. Yami ever so gently ran a hand up and down his back as he held onto him with the other. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi eagerly accepted it as he began to nibble Yami's bottom lip gently (M: This IS PG-13). Yami moved his hands so he held onto Yugi's face sweetly and gently. But unfortunately Grandpa came in and saw the two of them.  
  
It was quite a funny sight. Yami was sitting on top of the hospital bed with Yugi leaning into him and holding him, sharing a very intimate kiss. "I see you are better Yugi, and that you have told him Yami." Grandpa smiled and tried to hide his amusement as they blushed and separated at the speed of light.  
  
"Told me what Yami?" Yugi said his cheeks still a little flushed. Yami shrugged "That I love you." Yugi smiled. "Wait." Yugi turned to Grandpa and pointed. "You KNEW?"  
  
Grandpa smiled and shrugged. "It was quite obvious. Anyway now that you are better I will go and tell the doctor so we can leave." Grandpa walked to the door. "Oh and by the way try not to get TO wrapped up in each other while I'm gone." He raised an eyebrow and left shutting the door behind him. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.  
  
Yami sat back in his chair beside the bed and Yugi lay back down. Yami reached over and held Yugi's hand as he ran his thumb over the back of Yugi's hand. They both smiled.  
  
/Yami. Someone's coming. / Yami concentrated and figured out who it was.  
  
He snarled. //It's Anzu! What is SHE doing here! Wait, aibou let's see what she will say. Just pretend you are sleeping and I'll handle this. // Yami smiled devilishly. Yugi returned the smile but just managed to look cuter and closed his eyes. Yami lay his head back on the bed and not even a second later Anzu burst in and Yami sat up in 'surprise'.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Poooooor Yugi!" She burst out enthusiastically yet sadly. Obviously she was faking it. But Yami didn't know why.  
  
"What happened to MY angel!" Anzu pulled her face into what she thought was a sad one. But she only managed to look like she had swallowed a lemon. "I can't believe he is going to die!" However no one said Yugi was going to die, she just assumed he was and really couldn't care less (M: That son of a *her yami puts a hand over her mouth*).  
  
Yami caught onto her act immediately because he could sense her feelings. "It's just terrible." Yami frowned and Yugi laughed in his head at her.  
  
"Yami since Yugi can't hold me can you? I'm SO upset!" She pretended to cry and rushed over to Yami and flung her arms around him not even waiting for his answer.  
  
/So that's it! She is trying to get you AND seduce you! She just broke up with me and she's trying to hook up with you! That's mean! I don't think she knows that you know what she did to me! / Yugi trusted Yami wouldn't fall for her. But he didn't think she could sink any lower!  
  
"Yami." Anzu sniffled. "Could you do me a favor?" "Um. Depending on what it is Anzu?" Yami didn't like the way she was looking at him. She looked Yami in the eyes seductively.  
  
"You know Yami-chan." She scooted closer to him. "I've always liked you better then Yugi. You're handsome, smarter, stronger, older." She started to twirl a piece of Yami's golden bangs in her fingers. Yami thought he was going to puke. "What do you say you go out with me tonight?" It's amazing how fast she got over that Yugi might die, yet she didn't know he was listening the entire time.  
  
"Anzu-chan?" Yami purred trying not to strangle her for insulting his Aibou. "I would never, ever in a million years want to go out with a conniving, fake, whore like you!" He glared at her, as she looked shocked.  
  
"You actually thought MY Yami would go out with someone like YOU?" Yugi sat up a frowned at her. "Your awake? You brat!" Anzu was about to slap Yugi when Yami grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No one tries to hurt my aibou! I love him." Yami's voice was at a deadly whisper. "All who stand even the slightest threat to my aibou must be eliminated, maybe spending a year in the shadow realm will teach you." His third eye glowed on his forehead again and he sent her to where she belonged.  
  
"Do you think that was to harsh Yami?" Yugi asked cocking his head to the side (M: Cute!). "No Aibou. Anyone who has hurt you physically or emotionally cannot be allowed to think they can do it again." Yami sighed. Yugi hugged him.  
  
/Will you always protect and love me Yami? / Yugi looked at Yami with the cutest look he could do (M: Which is EXTREMELY CUTE! ^_^). Yami laughed softly.  
  
//Silly, of course! You are the one I live for! Without you I would be in forever darkness. I love you as I have told you, with all my heart and soul. Hmmm now where were we before the interruptions? // Yami smiled devilishly and pounced on poor little Yugi capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
/Mmmm, you taste like vanilla Yugi. May I have more? / Yugi laughed softly. Yami made sure they weren't interrupted this time by putting a spell on the door. No one could see in, come in or hear anything so they assumed it was empty.  
  
They weren't interrupted for a short time, that is until they heard Grandpa going hysterical because he couldn't find them five minutes later.  
  
Yugi sighed. /We'll continue this later. / He got up and went out to calm Grandpa down. Grandpa eyed them suspiciously. There hair was messy and their clothes were crinkled up. But he let them get away with it, just this once.  
  
Yugi and Yami walked out of the hospital hand in hand, grinning like idiots. Knowing that nothing could break them apart, not even the gods themselves. They had already tried anyway.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The End! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mystery: The final chapter is done! I might have a sequel but it's up to the readers.  
  
Yami Mystery: Not bad Aibou, for you at least.  
  
Mystery: Thanks. I think.  
  
Yami Mystery: Please read and review! No flames please because you know what will happen if you do! O_o  
  
Mystery: Ok. Anyway I have to go Anzu hunting so until the next story I write!  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
